trilogy_of_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Scowler
Scowler is the deuteragonist in Walking with Dinosaurs: The 3D Movie. He is a Pachyrhinosaurus and is Patchi's best friend. He is voiced by Patrick Stump. In the Movie When they first met, Patchi accidentally bumps into Scowler and he growls at her, asking for a confrontation. When she stands her ground saying that her father Bulldust taught her that she should never turn away from a fight, Scowler teases her calling her "Daddy's little girl". As he proudly struts away on a log, he accidentally slips and falls into a river where he nearly drowns, prompting Patchi to throw a branch to him and drag him out. Afterwards, Scowler thanks Patchi for saving him and they introduce themselves. From that day on, the two become best friends, often competing each other by racing and duelling. While eating berries, Scowler and Patchi befriend Alex, but while playing, a Troodon tries to kill Scowler. Unwilling to see her best friend get hurt, Patchi bites the Troodon on the leg, but, the predator picks up Patchi and tries to run off with her, only for Scowler and Alex to trip him up and toss Patchi into a bush. When Patchi emerges with a scar on her frill, she starts crying, not just from the pain, but fearing that the herd will only laugh at her. Scowler and Alex reassure her that he thinks it makes her look unique and if any hatchlings pick on her, they will protect her. Patchi thanks him and the three walk back to their nests. One day, a fire started in the forest and the evil Tyrannosaurus One-Eye attacked and caused a stampede, during by which Scowler's parents were collided by a Parasaurolophus and an Edmontosaurus and crushed to death, to Scowler's horror. Whilst running away from One-Eye, the two hid under a pile of logs, only for One-Eye to catch up to them and try to eat them. Luckily, Bulldust arrived and went toe-to-toe with One-Eye, but after a while, Bulldust started to tire out and One-Eye bit into his leg and neck, killing him. Both youngsters were devastated and ran away, while a sympathetic Alex follows them. After traveling for days, Patchi and Scowler were swept down a river while fleeing from a pair of Quetzalcoatlus and the three were nearly killed by a pack of Gorgosaurus and their leader, Gorgon, but Blossom, a optimistic female Purgatorius, and Dawnbringer, an elderly pessimist loner male Ankylosaurus, rescue them, not before sending the three on their way, but Patchi begs for them to be take in as his apprentices. After Blossom persuades Dawnbringer into agreeing to take them in as his own, the five began traveling and training together, learning more about the world and the dangers around them, and eventually they grow and bond as a family, with Dawnbringer seeing Patchi and Scowler as his children, set to U2's "Beautiful Day", but they often run into dangerous predators such as raptors and after some years pass, Patchi and Scowler eventually reach adulthood. After Dawnbringer dies from battling One-Eye, Patchi is grief-stricken and swears revenge for her adoptive father and the four, including Blossom continue to migrate and eventually meet up with another herd of herbivorous dinosaurs, led by an elderly Triceratops called Major being defeated in a duel by the herd's tyrant leader, Colosso, while his brother, a handsome male Triceratops named Ace, looks on in amazement at his brother's strength. When Patchi is picked on and bullied by Colosso, Scowler tried to avenge his friend's hurt feelings by challenging Colosso to a fight, but Colosso uses Scowler's temper and weight against him, causing Scowler to lose and become depressed, having never lost a fight before. However, Flia, an attractive female Pachyrhinosaurus, comes to Scowler and tells him that he admires his courage. Scowler's spirits are instantly lifted and he becomes smitten with her, while Alex and Blossom roll their eyes at him. After another attack by Gorgon and his pack, Scowler and Patchi are forced to stay at the rear of the herd. During which Scowler comforts a depressed Patchi, who had been forced to separate from Ace, and tells her that Ace still loves her. As the herd were crossing a frozen lake it started to break and Patchi, with the help of Scowler and Alex, lead most of the herd back to land, igniting Colosso's anger. Flia tells Scowler he had been terrific when he was helping his friend, and he blushes saying it was nothing. When Colosso duels with Patchi, Scowler is shown with Alex and Blossom shouting words of encouragement to her. Unfortunately, Colosso had kicked Patchi out of the herd. Scowler protests they should help Patchi, but Colosso slashes him in the face and also banishes him from the herd along with Alex and Blossom. Flia tries to help out Scowler, but Colosso forbids her to go near him. In anger, Scowler attempts to go after Colosso and attack him, but Alex and Blossom tells him that they should go to Patchi. The three stay behind in an attempt to comfort Patchi, as Gorgon and his pack begin to gather around them. Patchi is too depressed and decides to die, but Scowler is in disbelief at this and together with Blossom and Alex he tells Patchi that if she wants to die, she should die for Ace. Patchi musters up the courage to go back to the herd, not before defeating Gorgon by breaking his spine on a sharp rock. With his last words, Gorgon tells the three that Egg Mountain is actually an erupting volcano and comments on how much they've grown since he last saw them, before dying. Patchi and Scowler become alarmed realizing that the herd is in trouble and the group rush off to to warn them, as the volcano's lava makes them lose the herd's scent and lava rocks set the entire forest ablaze, making it a difficult and dangerous journey. However, they do not realize that One-Eye has seen them and decides to track him down. Patchi, Scowler, Blossom and Alex make it to the herd, who have decided to abandon Colosso for his selfishness and tyranny. One-Eye has arrived and the herd then panics at the sight of him. Patchi and Scowler tells everyone to rally together and stand up to One-Eye, by roaring at him. While initially intimidated by the herd, One-Eye then sees Colosso climbing up the volcano and charges after him. Scowler agrees to help his friends try to save Colosso, deciding he hates One-Eye more. Later Colosso is ambushed by One-Eye and tries to fight him off, but One-Eye is too strong for him and fatally injures him. But the group arrive and engage One-Eye in a battle, and eventually Scowler and Patchi use their combined strength to ram the evil predator off the cliff, where he falls to his death and his body gets covered up by the lava flow, finally avenging their families. But Colosso dies from his injuries, with Scowler and Patchi mourning for their former enemy. Upon reuniting with the herd, Scowler asks Flia if she could be his mate, which Flia delightfully accepts and the two nuzzle lovingly. At the end of the movie, Scowler and Flia joyfully watch with their friends the hatching of Patchi and Ace's children. Personality He is a brown-scaled Pachyrhinosaurus with a very large, wide, frill. He is also confident, caring, brave, laid-back, kind, friendly, sarcastic and has a strong bond with Patchi, protecting, supporting, motivating her and viewing her as a sister. His undying loyalty for Patchi is so strong, that he stayed behind and never left her side, even when Gorgon and his pack begin to gather around them. He aids Patchi by tossing the logs off her body and onto Gorgon's pack members and tells Patchi that she should die for Ace just like how he is going to die for Flia. Scowler has a strong rivalry with Colosso, seeing him as selfish, paranoid, cowardly leader and hates the way he treats Patchi. However, he hates One-Eye more, especially after what he has done to both his and Patchi's parents, which is why he and Patchi decided to try and save Colosso from him. He and Alex always see together, often seen laughing at his friend's jokes and enjoys Blossom's stories. He is in love with Flia and easily perked up by her encouragement. As a hatchling, Scowler appeared to be somewhat proud and makes fun of Patchi when they first met, but he soon reveals to be nice after she saves him from drowning. Scowler gets angered easily, which Colosso used against him and provoked Scowler into chasing him, causing him to fall into a river and mocked by the herd. He also attempts to attack and harm Colosso when the latter banishes him and Patchi and forbids Flia to go near him, only for Alex and Blossom to remind him about Patchi. In an interview, Patrick Stump stated that Scowler is "Impulsive, but loyal and often has a sarcastic comment for everything he sees." Relatives *Patchi- Best friend. *Saffron- Mother. * Rhett- Father. *Dawnbringer- Father-Figure. * Alex- Best friend. * Blossum- Good friend. * Ace- Good friend. * Flia- Love interest and later mate. * Willow, Gobo, and Skye- Honorary nephews. Quotes Category:Named animals Category:Walking with Dinosaurs 3D Animals Category:Ceratopsian Category:Herbivore Category:Protagonist